As demands for the transfers of large blocks of information across the information network backbone (including real time transfer of information laden with video content) continue to increase and pricing pressures continue to bear down on service providers more efficient and cost effective methods of information transmission are demanded by the market.
Accordingly, challenges remain and a need persists for improvements in methods and apparatuses for use in accommodating effective and efficient deployment and use of information system networks, information transmission methodologies, and transmission service pricing.